


[podfic] Simmer + The names my childhood knew

by Annapods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adulthood, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Future Fic, Gen, Hogwarts, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Slytherin, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Daphne was determined to prevail against Gryffindor prejudices and go from aide to professor once Slughorn retired.Professor Greengrass, an absent owl, and intrepid students.00:08:16 :: Written byMayachain.





	[podfic] Simmer + The names my childhood knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muggle95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muggle95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Simmer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641216) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain). 
  * Inspired by [the names my childhood knew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604283) by [mayachain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/39wpdvyt7x48xv8/%5BHP%5D%20Simmer%20%2B%20The%20names%20my%20childhood%20knew.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1j75QWVey7fk_btqhYJLEmKryFx_c-O00)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for Muggle 95 for Purimgifts 2019.  
Thanks to Mayachain for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
